First Date Revelations
by Lips Malone
Summary: Lois thanks Clark for taking a bullet for her.


Lois stood over Clark's shoulder, her face mere inches from his. "Lois, something on your mind?" she smiled at his question. "Just curious, that's all." She proceeded to her own desk. "I gotta hand it to ya Smallville, you've really been doing well. You're already working on your own stories, granted, they're not front page material like mine, but you've got to start somewhere. You've got a lot of talent."

Clark stared at her wide-eyed. "Not that I'm complaining, but are you still awestruck that I took a bullet for you?" They both looked at each other. "I just…" she paused, looking for the right words, "I'm just so grateful, Clark, let me take you out tonight. It's Friday, got any plans? We could do dinner, a movie, whatever you want. Whadaya say?"

"Lois, I don't know. You don't have to do that. The fact that you're still alive is thanks enough for me." Clark looked around awkwardly at Lois who had a perplexed look on her face.

"No, I'm taking you out. Besides, you need it. When was the last time you had any fun anyway?" she waited for him to respond, _two three four…_"I thought so." She smiled. "So where to Smallville?"

He stopped typing for a second. "Okay, why don't I leave it all up to you…since you know what's good for me." He grinned a little too widely at her. "That's exactly what you were supposed to say."

He met her at her apartment at 7 pm. "So you decided not to stand me up this time. I'd say that's an improvement." She let him n and he exposed the small bouquet of flowers he was hiding under his jacket.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" he said as he handed her the flowers. She smiled and took a quick whiff of their intoxicating scent.

"Oh, I don't know. Show up enough times and you just might…you look good Smallville, and thanks for the flowers, but you really shouldn't have. I'm the one taking you out remember."

"I know Lois, I just wanted to say thanks." She looked at him expectantly. "What?" Clark finally admitted. "Well aren't you going to tell me I look good too?"

"And what, inflate that ego of yours? I don't want to create a monster." He chuckled while she scowled with her eyes…then Clark added, "Besides Lois, you always look good, and you know it."

"Well it doesn't hurt to have that ego boost once in a while." She was still flushed by his compliment. _So, he likes the way I look all the time. Interesting._

She grabbed her purse. "Shall we?" He gave her his famous grin and then his arm, which she gladly accepted.

Neither one had called it one out loud, but they were out on a date. They both knew it, but just hadn't admitted it.

The little Italian restaurant Lois had picked out was just perfect. It wasn't overly romantic, or loud, so they could talk comfortably. What they hadn't noticed though, was the fact that as the night progressed; they were sitting closer and closer together.

After the restaurant, Lois had planned a fun filled night of mini-putt. She said it reminded her of childhood, when her mom was still alive. They had a blast. As they walked back to her place, they talked about their night.

"So I take it you had fun then?" Clark smiled for the umpteenth time that night as they got to her door. She unlocked it and they walked into her living room/kitchen. "Thanks Lois. This was just what I needed. I had a great time tonight."

"So mission accomplished then?" Lois smirked. She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood hugging for a few moments, enjoying the closeness. Both terrified of what could transpire as they stood so close and in each other's arms.

"I would've been dead if it weren't for you Clark…and you could've died too."

"But I didn't, and you didn't. Truth is Lois, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the biggest part of my life now. You're my best friend and I love you."

They both pulled apart, but just enough to look at each other while still in each other's arms.

"Clark?" Lois asked. "Yeah Lois." Clark replied as they looked into each other's eyes. Then Lois did something unexpected. She planted one on him, just as she had done when he was dressed up as the Green Arrow. It was sweet and romantic. Clark pulled away for a second to ask, "You're not getting all sweet vanilla on me now are you Lane?"

"Hardly, still wild cherry." Clark pulled her body closer, and this time it was his turn to initiate lip contact. It was so tender and loving at first. Lois was so taken aback at what a phenomenal kisser he was. He deepened the kiss by letting one hand roam from her back, up to the base of her head. He was holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world. They had lost track of time completely; unable to focus on anything but each other.

It was Clark who broke contact first. "Lois," he tried to pull away, "Lois," he repeated, but she wasn't having it. "Lois!" she finally gave in to him. "What!" she blurted out loud, annoyed that he interrupted their kiss.

"Lois, we have to stop now before we cross that line."

"Clark, don't you think we've crossed it already? I mean we've been all over each other for the past…" she looked at the clock, "2 hours?" that had taken them both by surprise. It felt like they had just started.

"I know, but I don't want to move too fast. You mean a lot to me Lois."

She questioned him with her eyes, "Clark, too fast, really? It's been 5 years that we've been dancing around each other. Finally we've made that move and you want to take it slow?"

"Lois, we need to talk about something first. Well a few things before we go down…that road I mean."

"Seriously Clark, less talk, more kiss." Clark smiled. She was Lois alright.

"No, I'm dead serious. We need to talk about something really important before we can go any further. I can't keep this from you if we're going to be together…which is what I assume is going to happen, right?" he waited for her to reply. She took hold of his face again, and kissed him deeply and passionately, he almost forgot who he was. "Oh Clark, we've wasted so much time already." She was sincere and he loved her for it, but this was it. If he didn't tell her now, he knew she would kill him one day when he did tell her. Even if it was tomorrow morning.

"Lois, I need to tell you this. You need to know who I am."

"But I already do."

"You know a part of me. I want you to know the whole. I want you to know that you help me become whole. What I'm about to tell you has ruined relationships before and I don't want to ruin things with you Lois, you're too important, too special."

Lois's heart skipped a beat, and he heard it. She finally sat down and let herself listen.

"I know you don't like it when I talk about her, but she was a huge part of my life up until a year ago and she's probably helped shape who I am today so I can't really forget about her completely. There were too many secrets between Lana and me. I kept something from her for a long time and she resented me for it. She couldn't trust me. I want you to trust me and I want to trust you Lois, with my life. Can I trust you with something? It's a secret I've been keeping all of my life and only a handful of people know. I want you to know too. You'll be the first person I've willingly told."

"What is it Clark? You know you can tell me anything, and as much as I talk, I can keep a secret."

"Good because what I'm about to tell you can't be repeated."

"I think this is the first time you've had me sitting at the edge of my seat."

Clark smiled. This was it. He was absolutely terrified, but he had to do it. "I'm the Blur." He waited for her to reply. Nothing, "Lois? Did you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, but what the hell? I thought you were serious for a second there. Look, I know I've been a little obsessed lately with the guy, but you don't have to go pretending to be a superhero for me. I like you just the way you are."

"I'm really glad you do, but I'm not joking Lois, I'm completely serious, and I hope you still like me after all this."

"Ok. Prove it. If you're the Blur, let's go to the farm. Chop chop." She said defiantly.

"That's what you really want?"

"Yes, to the farm. You know if you're going to make such a bold statement…" She was going to finish her sentence with _you should at least be able to follow through,_ but he did. They were now standing in the middle of the kitchen – his kitchen in Smallville.

"So you're really him? The Blur. And you kept this from me the whole time. I thought I was his only confidante, and I thought I knew you."

"Lois, I know what you're thinking, but you would've been even angrier and more hurt if I waited even longer. That's why I stopped us from going any further tonight at your place. I couldn't go any further without you knowing." He waited for her to speak but she didn't. She just stared at him so he continued.

"I know you're hurt that I didn't tell you before but I'm sorry I couldn't. I just didn't know where we stood until tonight. I'd like us to work, and for that to happen we need to be honest with each other. I needed to tell you before anything else." He paused again, waiting for her to speak, but she just stood there, speechless once more, so he continued, "I completely understand if you don't want to go any further with me. I mean I lead a double life just like Oliver." She shot him a _you know?_ Glance, "but I can promise you that when he's overseas for weeks on end, I'm there and back within minutes."

Lois finally spoke. "I need some time to think…to process this new information." She looked up at him. "Got anything else up your sleeve, so I can think about it all at once?"

"Lois, you have no idea. Are you sure you want the whole story now? This might take a while."

"How much more is there?" She queried.

"I know what you're thinking, that I got my powers from the meteor rocks, but I didn't. I was born this way…on another planet." He waited for her reaction, but all he got were some wider eyes looking up at him. "It was called Krypton."

"It's not there anymore?" she interrupted.

"No. Just before my planet was destroyed, my parents shipped me off to earth, where I'd be safe. I'm not exactly human, the only difference is that the sun gives me powers."

"What other powers do you have?"

"I'd rather show you tomorrow…" he studied her facial expression for a second, "but I can see you want to know right now. Lois, I can see through solid objects, shoot heat from my eyes, hear for miles and miles around, move faster than a speeding bullet, I can lift a car clear over my head with one hand, and my skin is impenetrable. Oh, and I'm just getting the hang of flying."

"You mean without a plane?"

"Pretty much."

"So, let me get this straight, you, Clark Kent, plaid-loving, tractor-driving, Daily Planet entry-level reporter, moonlights as the greatest superhero we've seen, a humanoid super powered alien….and you have feelings for me?"

"In a nutshell, yeah."

"Do you mind if I just go to bed. I'm all of a sudden really tired."

"Sure Lois, Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I'll just take your room. That okay?"

"Lois, you okay? You've never asked before. You're not afraid of me now are you? Please don't be."

"I could never be afraid of you, you're one of the kindest, gentlest people I know, and that's when I'm pushing all your buttons. I'll be fine Clark, I just need some rest, I promise. I need to think."

She made her way up the stairs and shut the door quietly. Clark was up for a few hours. He couldn't sleep after all the excitement he had. With him and Lois, it was all or nothing. Tonight he had gone on a date, kissed her, professed his love for her, and told her everything. Chloe would be so proud. Hopefully Lois would feel the same way.

He felt so free, so liberated. He didn't have to hide who he was anymore to her. The real question looming now was, _will Lois still see me in the same way now that she knew what was going on?_ He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear her footsteps ascending the stairs.

"Here, I made this for you. You better cherish it because you know I don't make anything, for anybody." She handed him a picture frame sans photo, but what was framed was a handwritten note instead. It read:

Lois Lane's rules of Dating

1-No brooding allowed

2-Always be honest

3- Lois is always right

4-

5-

The rest of it was blank. She saw that Clark was looking at the empty spots, and commented, "That's so we can add some down the road." She smiled at him. "I'll let the brooding go for tonight." He smiled back.

Clark gently put the frame down on the coffee table before him, looked up at Lois again, and picked her up with one arm. Then he kissed her.

She pulled them apart, looked down at Clark with a new revelation painted across her face, "you were the one who replaced Oliver that night in the Alley. I'd remember that kiss anywhere."

"Apparently I could teach him a thing or two." They giggled, then kissed, and then giggled again.

Lois squirmed her way down from his grasp, and led him to the house. "Let's go to bed farm boy. I'll even let you keep me company in your bed." Clark stopped for a moment.

"Lois, are you sure, I could hurt you if I lose control."

"Clark you have such a dirty mind. How are you going to hurt me in your sleep?" she stretched the word sleep.

They were under the covers in their pajamas. She was lying in the crook of his arm, her head on his chest, while he was caressing her exposed arm.

"Smallville, I'm really glad you told me because I have a secret too." She pushed herself up on her elbow and with her other hand decided to caress his cheek and hair.

"What is it Lois, you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know. This is something I've been feeling for some time now. At first I was in denial, then came acceptance, then denial again because I was hurt, but now… no more secrets, right?"

"Rule number 2, always be honest." He quoted her writing.

"I also know that what I'm about to say I can't take back, so don't make fun of me, and don't get freaked out by it…or else!" she pointed a menacing finger at him.

"Smallville, I'm completely in love with you, and I was before the revelations tonight. I tried to push all those feelings aside, but it just didn't work. I just…"

Clark stopped her.

"Lois, you had me at Smallville." They both grinned, then realizing the serious conversation they were having, Clark continued, "Lois, why do you think I told you everything tonight? Would I tell you all this if I didn't love you too? I've never felt like I truly belonged in this world until I met you. The trust, respect and adoration I feel towards you can only mean one thing. Lois, you mean everything to me…" her lips were on his and they were hot and heavy. Lois pulled herself away from the very hungry kiss to say one last thing to Clark.

"Clark," she said his name as she looked into his eyes, "I want you to show me how you feel…right…now." They were joined again at the lips. First his shirt came off, then her pants, then her top, until they were both just in their underwear. Hers came off first, slowly, Clark pulled them down her smooth slender legs. Lois couldn't take this anymore and she kicked them off her ankles, then very quickly yanked Clark's off. He was hovering over her, feeling her breasts, caressing her face, kissing her neck, when Lois finally pulled his face up to hers and said, "now. I can't wait." She opened her legs as his hips descended onto hers, and as he slipped inside, she wrapped her legs around his body. Clark's eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. This was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. Their arms were tangled and their bodies entwined. They moved together slowly, savoring the moment. Her arms were around his neck, hands buried in his hair, while his were holding her head up to his. Not once did their mouths break contact, not even when they were both getting close, so close it was hard to breathe. They moaned into each other's mouths as they exploded together, bringing their bodies even closer as they ground into each other. And just like that, Clark was hard again. No words passed between the two, just a nod on Lois' part and they were at it again, except this time Clark was sitting, back up against the headboard and Lois was on his lap. Hands were everywhere; in his hair, on her breasts, on his face, her face, her bum, her back, his chest and even his balls. He was close, and she was too. He caressed her face, and pulled his lips from hers. "Look at me. Don't take your eyes away from mine." She nodded, unable to form words at this moment. One arm encircled her waist and hips, while the other held the back of her head. She had both hands on his face. Neither made a sound this time, they just let their eyes do the talking.

Before it was completely over, the kissing started, and she could feel Clark growing again inside her.

"Are you ready for round 3 Lois? I have something special in mind." she kissed him again, and they began to float. They had nothing to hold onto for leverage but each other, and it was perfect. Not that the last 2 times weren't. They slowly drifted back down to the bed and kissed one last time before dozing off.

Morning came round too soon for Lois. She was having the best erotic dream of all time, but when she found a warm naked body next to hers, she realized her dream was simply a replay of the night before.

"Clark?"

"Yeah Lois." As soon as he uttered her name, he remembered the night they had.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel…wait, about what?"

"You know, don't play dumb with me! Now I know you better than that….Well?"

He saw Lois trying to cover up. He stopped her and pulled the sheet down instead. She was taken aback by his boldness. "Lois, I feel absolutely fantastic. But only if you do too."

She nodded and smiled. Her mind was a blank. A complete blank. She had only one thing on her mind, and she feared it would be on her mind until she did something about it. "Smallville, marry me."

He laughed with his whole body. "Was that an order or a question?"

"I don't care as long as you either do it or say yes."

"Hmm." Clark uttered.

"Hmm," She repeated, "you have a beautiful naked woman in your bed asking you to marry her and that's all you can say?"

He got up and rummaged through his sock drawer for a moment only to pull out a small box. Sitting back down on the bed, he opened it in front of her.

"Clark, what's this?" she asked as she took the shiny object out of the box.

"It was my mom's." he took the ring away from her hands, and said, "You can't have a proper proposal without a ring Lois. Ask me again."

She hesitated for a moment. She was fairly certain all this was a good sign, but it was still a little odd.

"Smallville, will you marry me?" He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "Perfect fit Lois. It was made for you." She was stunned. The ring looked so sweet on her hand, but, "you didn't answer me Smallville. I want to hear it." He smiled and took her hands in his, "Lois I love you, and as soon as it may be for all this, yes, I will marry you."


End file.
